


The house is not a home until you're there

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e11 'Til Death Do Us Part, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Jude and Gideon were just about ready to move into their new house but Gideon also had other plans for them and their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

3rd persons’ POV  
Now that Derek and Asha have left along with Terrence, the Devils were going to be attempting to tone down the drama, now they were being run by the owner Jelena Howard, EVP Jude Kinkade, coach Pete Davenport, team captain Zero and Devil girls captain Kyle Hart.

 

Gideon ‘Zero’s POV  
Jelena better be right about the fact that Jude and I were gonna be the king and king of LA. The house is coming along nicely. I don’t know how Jude finds the time to do everything he does, me, paperwork for Jelena, me, work for the house, did I mention me. God he’s changed me, I was never a relationship kind of guy, with anyone, and guys in particular as Jude is always quick to point out. Now every day I find myself falling deeper and deeper in love with him… wait it’s tradition for the bride to throw the bouquet like Asha did at her wedding right? And traditionally whoever catches it is said to be the next one married and Jude… Jude caught it, that’s it. Wow I can’t believe what I’ve become, because of him, because of us. Two championship rings that I thought meant everything to me, pale in comparison at the thought of that gold band on his ring finger. He has to say yes, he has to.

 

Jude Kinkade’s POV  
Tense, I’m always tense, that’s what I told the detective, the one in charge of finding Jelena’s shooter, he tried to use that to get me to admit that I was the shooter, w-which I’m not, of course I’m not. I told the truth I’m always stressed and tense. That shows that they know nothing about me. But I can’t believe that they almost convinced Gideon, my boyfriend of all people that I was capable of shooting someone, yet that detective wonders why I’m so tense.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete Davenport’s POV  
I need my team to be on top form especially now we have lost both Terrence and Derek; Zero has also been distant lately. I should find out what’s wrong with him, he’s the team captain I need him to have his head in the game, it probably has something to do with our new EVP. I called the team over letting them have a break and headed over to Zero. 

 

Zero was taking generous gulps from his water bottle and breathing heavily. “What’s going on with you?” I ask questioning his performance during training. He spent the entire practice not paying any attention to anything. “What?” he replied still breathless. “You were not paying any attention at all” I told him “you’re team captain I need you to stay focused” I added. “Sorry, my minds been a bit preoccupied lately” he answered. “I’ve noticed. So what’s Kinkade done now?” I asked. “N-nothing” he blushed. “He’s obviously done something I mean you’re like a lovesick puppy, I’ve seen the way you two look at him whenever he walks past or observes practice, you may not think I notice but I do and he’s just as bad he-“. I never got chance to finish what I was going to say as Zero cut me off. “I’m gonna ask Jude to marry me”.

 

Gideon ‘Zero’s POV  
“I’m gonna ask Jude to marry me”. I hadn’t meant to say that, saying it out loud has made it all that more real. He’s my family, my life. I’d give up basketball for him, ugghhh why does he have to be so perfect. ‘You’ve bought me a house, now I’m going to give you a home’, that’s what he said. Although, not that I admitted it to him but no matter where we were he was my home. That’s it, I resolved I wanted it to be official and documented, I am definitely gonna ask him but how, when and where.

 

Jude Kinkade’s POV  
Sitting at my desk, I wanted nothing more than to go and see Gideon but after last time Pete has labelled me as a distraction, so I’m not allowed to go to the court if I can help it, whilst they were practicing. I mean it’s not like I was doing anything, I was trying to do work but in reality I always ended up watching my boyfriend play basketball. Admittedly every time they took a break he would run over to talk to me and whenever it was empty and he was still practicing I would go and fill his water bottle for him, I was trying to be helpful but in all honesty I guess I kinda was a distraction. It works both ways though as when he’s not practicing he is most likely to be found in my office distracting me, but no one could ban him from my office and well I wasn’t going to do that now was I, I’d miss him too much. Who am I kidding I miss him now. I’m being kept away from him but my heart aches for him. I am truly, madly, deeply in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jelena Howard’s POV  
They were just too cute. It literally makes me want to vomit. I wish I could have gotten rid of Zero but I couldn’t, I was too late to sign the contract because I got shot and I wanted to keep Jude working for me, so I have to keep him sweet and they’re a package deal no Zero, no Jude. As much as I wanted to get my own back on Zero, I just have to suffer through it. God they are so loved up, they literally can’t spend 10 minutes apart, and even then they make a big fuss when they see each other again. Terrence and I were never like that. Is that what being in love is actually like? Because if so I don’t know if I’d want that, I mean usually they’re all over each other. They hardly ever do what needs to be done in regards to their work whenever they are together.

 

Kyle Hart’s POV  
Well I have to say I don’t think that I ever thought it would be like this now. I’m happy for all my friends don’t get me wrong but I just don’t understand why they’re all so loved up, I mean why is it such a big thing, this big deal. Losing my two best friends was hard, I lost Raquel to a heart condition and Asha left to go to Miami with her new husband. But actually despite everything that’s happened before Jude was a good guy really and I could tell that we could be good friends, but he too just like Asha had a big bad baller as his significant other, which clearly said that you shouldn’t mess with them (well unless you’re Jelena of course, that’s never stopped her before) maybe that could help me too. I mean I haven’t done anything to Zero at least. Let’s just see how the Devils are run and how the perform and play.

 

Sloane Hayes  
I can’t believe that not long ago I watched my daughter get married and then leave for Miami; she’s off to have a good life with a loving husband. But there always has to be power couple within the Devils and I can’t believe I’m going to say this but if it isn’t going to be Derek and Asha then ‘m glade it’s Zero and Jude, despite everything with the drugs and his father Jude wasn’t all that bad and Zero has really turned a corner too from how he was before when he was a bit of a womanizer and was apparently with guys as well and because of that I had never had him down as the type to settle down with anyone but he’s proved me wrong, he and Jude are quite literally the ultimate couple. I’ve seen them together when I come in to the arena to see Pete; they’re always staring when they think the other is not looking. I mean I saw I saw the other day as they were leaving and Jude shivered, once, and Zero as quick as anything had his jacket off and around his boyfriend, and they say chivalry is dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Gideon ‘Zero’s POV  
Pacing that’s all I can do. Practise is over now meaning that I don’t have a distraction anymore. So my mind wandered to thoughts of Jude. I wondered what he was doing, if he was doing all the work Jelena had dumped on him or if he was working on the paperwork for our new house, wait, no, our new home. That’s it! The house. I’ll do it then, I’ll propose on moving day that way we’ll be engaged (if he says yes, hopefully) and living together, this is the best idea I’ve had since I decided to kiss him at the court in front of everyone. I’ll propose just before we enter the house for the first time after everything has been moved in. Now the main issue was the wedding ring and should I ask permission. But who would I ask Oscar (ha no way am I asking Jude’s so called father) maybe Lionel, she’d love that but I don’t actually know his mom so I don’t know if I should ask her or just leave it.

 

Jude Kinkade’s POV  
He’s waiting for me, I can see him from my window in my office, we now live in his condo as it was bigger than my apartment but hopefully not for long because we will have our own house ready. On that note they’re almost finished, we’re literally painting it and putting in the main furnishings right now. We should be able to move in by next week, I can’t wait; we’re going to be living in a house, our home rather than it being owned by just one of us. I walk out of my office to greet him “Gideon” I say quietly not wanting to interrupt him as I did not understand the cause of his pacing. “Hey, gorgeous” he replied noticing me, he then wrapped his arms around my waist prompting me to wrap my arms around his neck and he kissed me “you ok babe? You seemed stressed” he asked looking at me concerned. He knows I’m usually stressed but we’ve been trying to work on that.

 

Gideon ‘Zero’s POV  
I wish I could do more for him, I keep telling him not to take on too much work. I told him I’d handle some of the things for the house but he’s adamant and we’re trying everything to keep him from getting too stressed, massages, baths, you name it, even cuddles only work for a small period of time, that doesn’t stop me though. He deserves everything I can give him; he doesn’t deserve all of all of this crap. He can’t spend his entire life being as stressed as this. He needs time off, maybe I can persuade Jelena to give him a few days off when we move in and when I propose. Now when am I going to have chance to get a ring. I mean I can barely let Jude out of my sight so how am I going to sneak off and grab a ring for next week. I’ll just have to lie and go out to get the ring under the guise of going grocery shopping or something and that’s exactly what I did.


	5. Chapter 5

(time skip to the next week)

 

3rd persons POV  
Finally the day of the move was almost upon them. Gideon had found the ring he deemed to be perfect for his boyfriend, it was simple yet elegant in a way that he knew the younger man would appreciate, Pete hadn’t told anyone of his plans and Jude remained oblivious. Both men were nervous they were going to move in together, officially, already taking one giant step forward in their relationship. Is Gideon ready to take it that one step further? Will Jude be ready for that kind of commitment? Both have a lack of experience when it came to relationships. Gideon had never allowed himself to be in a proper relationship and Jude has so many insecurities hidden within himself. Jude being as insecure as he is has only ever been with two people the first and hopefully the last being Gideon himself. Could thus proposal be the start of something new and amazing for the couple? And just how prepared is Zero?

 

Gideon ‘Zero’s POV  
I hardly slept a wink last night. I spent all yesterday making sure everything is prepared and now it’s time. We’ve literally just loaded up the car for the final time with our last few remaining items. I gripped the wheel tightly, my palms were beginning to sweat, what if he says no. stop I can’t think like that now, if he says no, well we’ll deal with that if that situation should arise. “Gideon we’re here” I heard Jude mumble beside me. We get out the car and I implore my boyfriend to wait outside on the porch whilst I lugged the last box into the house. I returned to my boyfriend who was looking confused. There’s no backing out now I thought so I began.

 

“Jude baby, come here” I said and reached for his hands. Once his smaller hands were firmly clasped in mine, I began my rehearsed speech. Cutting Jude off before he had the chance to say anything. “Jude before we enter our house I would just like to thank you for doing this with me and for showing me just who Gideon can be. With you I don’t have to be Zero, I can be Gideon, you are my world and my everything, you’ve made this place my home, without you this would just be a house, you are my home” by this point I was sweating profusely and Jude was blushing like crazy but I soldiered on. “I would also like you to do one more thing for me, i-if you want to that is” I added, it was at this point that I reached into my pocket and pulled out the velvet box. Getting down on one knew ring box in one hand, Jude’s hand in the other. “I love you Jude Kinkade, will you make me the happiest man alive” I gulped “Jude Kinkade will you marry me” I opened up the ring box showcasing the simple yet elegant ring. Looking up and locking my eyes with Jude’s it was evident that he was crying. He was crying so much that he hasn’t answered me, what does this mean?

 

Jude Kinkade’s POV  
I-I didn’t I did not see this coming. When did he have the time to plan this? After a couple of minutes that felt like an eternity, I made eye contact with him, his image blurred and distorted by the tears, it was then that I realized that I had not given him an answer. During my deliberation I noticed that Gideon had also begun crying. It was in that second that I made my decision (not that it was a hard decision to make of course). My face broke out into a grin and I launched myself at him, saying “oh, Gideon, yes, yes, a thousand times yes” he smiled back and we shared a passionate kiss. Then with tears limiting both our visions, he shakily slid the ring onto my equally shaking finger. I’M GETTING MARRIED! I couldn’t believe it. I then felt gentle hands caressing my face he had wiped his tears away and was now wiping mine away. We both had stupidly large grins on our faces and before I had time to ask him when he had the time to plan all this, my feet were no longer on the ground. Gideon had lifted me bridal style whilst saying “I know it’s traditional amongst newlyweds for the groom to carry the bride across the threshold but allow me to carry my boyfriend- no my fiancé over the threshold of our new house” I could do nothing but nod dumbly I was still in shock. But fiancé, I liked the sound of that. I was his fiancé and he was mine. “I love you” I mumble curling further into his embrace as he carried me into our new home, our new life.


End file.
